1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a graphic data creating and editing system for a digital audio player, a digital audio player, a method for creating and editing a graphic data, a computer-readable storage medium having a computer-practicable program recorded thereon, and a data signal transmitting a computer-practicable program.
2. Description of Related Art
According to an earlier development, a digital audio player playing music corresponding to an audio data obtained by processing an audio data compressed in a MP3 (MPEG Audio Layer 3) system, is known.
A data compression system termed the MP3 is mainly applied to recording an audio data and to playing music on the basis of the audio data, wherein the audio data is included in a MPEG (Moving Picture Experts Group) that is a motion picture compression/expand protocol.
Accordingly, if the data compression system is applied to the digital audio player, it is possible to efficiently compress the audio data without degrading a quality of a sound before being compressed.
Further, a digital audio player playing music on the basis of an audio data compressed in the MP3 system has a merit that the digital audio player is smaller and saves an electric power as compared with a conventional CD (Compact Disc) player, because the digital audio player doesn""t such a driving system for controlling a function of playing music as a motor or the like.
And further, a digital audio player among the digital audio players as described above, is composed so that a semiconductor memory formed as a card, for storing the audio data therein can be installed in and taken away the digital audio player body.
And in the future, a memory capacity of the semiconductor memory as described above will increase. As a result, it is expected that the semiconductor memory can storage an audio data and also such a graphic data, for example, as a film.
However, the MP3 as described above shows an effect thereof only when compressing an audio data. Therefore, a graphic data on a display is a data in a conventional text style. Accordingly, if the digital audio player comprises a display function, the digital audio player could only display an index data and so on in a text style.
Further, most application program for compressing an audio data to MP3 according to an earlier development comprises only a compression function of the audio data and an editing function of an ID3TAG data on the display of the index data as described above. Accordingly, if the digital audio player comprises a display function, a user could only edit an uninteresting display in a text style.
The present invention was developed in view of the above-described problems.
An object of the present invention is to provide a graphic data creating and editing system which can create and edit a graphic data to be displayed when playing music, corresponding to an audio data, and which can efficiently store the audio data and the graphic data in a semiconductor memory.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a digital audio player which reads a graphic data stored in a semiconductor memory, corresponding to an audio data stored in the semiconductor memory and displays the graphic data, at the same time to play music on the basis of the audio data.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a method for creating and editing a graphic data, wherein the method can create and edit a graphic data to be displayed when playing music, corresponding to an audio data, and efficiently store the audio data and the graphic data in a semiconductor memory.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a computer-readable storage medium having a method for creating and editing a graphic data as a computer-practicable program recorded thereon, wherein the method can create and edit a graphic data to be displayed when playing music, corresponding to an audio data, and efficiently store the audio data and the graphic data in a semiconductor memory.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a data signal transmitting a method for creating and editing a graphic data as a computer-practicable program, wherein the method can create and edit a graphic data to be displayed when playing music, corresponding to an audio data, and efficiently store the audio data and the graphic data in a semiconductor memory.
In order to solve a problem of the present invention, according to a graphic data creating and editing system for a digital audio player comprising at least a display unit and a storage unit, the digital audio player for playing music on the basis of an audio data stored in the storage unit, the graphic data creating and editing system comprises: a graphic data creating section for creating a graphic data corresponding to an image to be displayed on the display unit; and a writing section for writing an audio data corresponding to a music to be played on the digital audio player, a display data on the audio data and a graphic data created by the graphic data creating section to an individual storage area of the storage unit of the digital audio player respectively, wherein the audio data, the display data and the graphic data are related to each other.
In order to solve another problem of the present invention, a digital audio player comprises: a storage section having an audio data storage area in which a plurality of audio data is stored, a display data storage area in which a plurality of display data on the audio data is stored, and a graphic data storage area in which a graphic data is stored; a playing section for playing music on the basis of the audio data stored in the audio data storage area; a display section for displaying the display data stored in the display data storage area, thereon; a selecting section for selecting the display data of the audio data to be played, from the display data displayed on the display section; a reading section for reading the graphic data out of the graphic data storage area when the display data is selected by the selecting section; an instruction section for instructing the playing section to play music; and an image display section for displaying an image thereon, on the basis of the graphic data read out by the reading section, when the instruction section instructs the playing section to play music and the playing section starts playing music.
In order to solve a further problem of the present invention, according to a method for creating and editing a graphic data, carried on by a digital audio player comprising at least a display unit and a storage unit, the digital audio player for playing music on the basis of an audio data stored in the storage unit, the method comprises the steps of: creating a graphic data corresponding to an image to be displayed on the display unit; and writing an audio data corresponding to a music to be played on the digital audio player, a display data on the audio data and the graphic data created to an individual storage area of the storage unit of the digital audio player respectively, wherein the audio data, the display data and the graphic data are related to each other.
In order to solve a further problem of the present invention, according to a computer-readable storage medium having a computer-practicable program recorded thereon, so that a digital audio player comprising at least a display unit and a storage unit, for playing music on the basis of an audio data stored in the storage unit, creates and edits a graphic data, the program comprises: a program code of creating a graphic data corresponding to an image to be displayed on the display unit; and a program code of writing an audio data corresponding to a music to be played on the digital audio player, a display data on the audio data and the graphic data created to an individual storage area of the storage unit of the digital audio player respectively, wherein the audio data, the display data and the graphic data are related to each other.
In order to solve a further problem of the present invention, according to a data signal transmitting a computer-practicable program, so that a digital audio player comprising at least a display unit and a storage unit, for playing music on the basis of an audio data stored in the storage unit, creates and edits a graphic data, the data signal comprises: a data block having a program of creating a graphic data corresponding to an image to be displayed on the display unit, recorded thereon; and a data block having a program of writing an audio data corresponding to a music to be played on the digital audio player, a display data on the audio data and the graphic data created to an individual storage area of the storage unit of the digital audio player respectively, wherein the audio data, the display data and the graphic data are related to each other, recorded thereon.
According to the present invention, it is possible to provide a graphic data creating and editing system, a digital audio player, a method for creating and editing a graphic data, a computer-readable storage medium and a data signal which can create and edit a graphic data to be displayed when playing music, corresponding to an audio data, and which can efficiently store the audio data and a graphic data in a semiconductor memory.